fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Bellum
Sarah Bellum is a main character in The Powerpuff Girls, Chief of Staff to Townsville's mayor, Elliott Meyer. Before Season 1 Sarah Bellum joined Elliott Meyer as his Chief of Staff after his previous, Melanie Reenie, was fired for selling secrets to the press. She knew that it was her who did most of the work in getting Meyer elected. Season 1 Sarah stayed close to Meyer during the inauguration, even reminding Meyer that his term was only for four years and not for life. She noticed the commotion on the rooftop, and found that Blossom had broken Mr. Grant's wrist. She requested, on Meyer's request that the girls, Tyler Osborn, John Utonium, and Kathleen Keane be publicly recognized for saving the mayor. Sarah immediately expressed her misgivings in using the girls to fight crime as The Powerpuff Girls, but Meyer remained insistent. Sarah remained the voice of reason when Meyer invited the PST (Powerpuff Support Team) to decide on the matter. The girls fought the Amoeba Boys and Sarah installed a phone in Utonium's house that connected directly to the mayor's office. Tom Seaton came in one night, requesting to download a few files off of Meyer's computer. Sarah was suspicious, and called Tyler Osborn on those suspicions the following morning when the computer appeared untouched. Her suspicions were later proven right, and she express even more doubt when Tom Seaton's whereabouts were divulged by Melanie Reenie. Sarah noticed a sharp- change in Meyer's attitude when he invited Reenie back the next day. Because of her help in capturing Seaton, Meyer offered her the position of "special adviser" as well as pardoning her from whatever work she did with the Representative. Sarah expressed her opposition, and Meyer ignored it. Meyer continued to ignore Sarah Bellum, and she took her suspicions to Tyler Osborn, who told her that her dislike of Reenie was due to being Meyer's second choice and her suspicious did not warrant a warrant. She would need the Powerpuff Girls to investigate. Sarah remained silent at another meeting of the PST until Osborn explained that Reenie had chemically experimented on a girl named Priscilla Moore. She grew verbally violent, but Meyer defended her, silencing Sarah. The next day, Sarah was in the cafeteria of the capitol building when Reenie came and sat with her. Sarah expressed her displeasure with her as a criminal, but Reenie admitted that she was scared of the higher power after an attempt on her life the previous night and that she needed to stay with the good guys if she wanted to stay alive. Reenie suggested they work together to deal with the Gangreen Gang instead of work against each other. Sarah silently assented. Sarah and Reenie began to work together on researching the Gangreen Gang, but it soon became apparent that no amount of research would yield any more information. Reenie told Sarah she had a plan and Sarah waited until the PST meeting that night to hear it. Sarah was surprised to hear that Reenie planned to used a young man named Christopher Mills to go undercover and slightly outrage for her use of testosterone influence, but was shocked silent when Tyler Osborn agreed to Reenie's plan while simultaneously suspending the Powerpuff Girls from fighting crime. Sarah remained weary of Reenie and arrived at the police station in order to talk to Christopher herself. Gavin Emerson was in the room as they spoke, and it was clear to Sarah that Christopher was under Reenie's full control. However, Sarah was surprised to hear that Christopher knew he was being manipulated at that he did not care and still considered Reenie to be a hero. Sarah left the station dissatisfied and returned to the capitol for an impromptu PST meeting where Utonium suggested throwing the girls up against a sociopath living in the hills outside of Townsville. Either they came back as a team or they didn't come at all. Sarah and the rest of the PST planned out the mission carefully and also planned to keep it secret from Tyler Osborn. Osborn, however, got suspicious and after having spoken with Utonium and Keane, came to the capitol building to angrily demand to know where the Powerpuff Girls were. While Meyer cracked jokes, Sarah pretended to comply with Osborn's demands before cracking a joke herself. Even more enraged, Osborn left, swearing he would get a warrant against them for obstruction of justice. Meyer invited Captain Osborn to his office after the success of the Lumpkins mission. Sarah remained mostly neutral while Meyer tried to convince Osborn to revoke the girls' suspension, although she did urge him to admit that Lumpkins' property was put into litigation, effectively preventing Lumpkins from harming anyone. This strengthened Meyer's argument and Osborn agreed to test the girls. Sarah decided to be present in the data analysis room during the night that the Gangreen Gang was breaking in the McCracken County Museum to steal the Book of Bakamin. She stayed attentive to the live feed until the gang was discovered and forced to take the guard Elias Kelly hostage. Sarah immediately demanded that Captain Osborn send in reinforcements to save Elias Kelly, but Reenie argued that her demand lacked foresight and that it put Christopher, as well as the entire mission, in jeopardy. Osborn sided with Reenie and allowed the gang to decide, which turned out horribly when they decided to kill Elias Kelly. Sarah went to work the next morning, but didn't say a word to Meyer. She spent the following day avoiding Meyer and Melanie Reenie. Reenie, however, caught up with her as she tried to avoid the conversation. Reenie cornered her, forcing Sarah to admit that she wasn't okay with what happened.Reenie told her she didn't have to be, but she didn't need to put herself together for the sake of her job. The next day. Sarah confided to Meyer that she did not think she was as willing as Reenie to make tough decisions and offered to resign, but Meyer refused and told her she was just as important, of not more important, than Melanie Reenie. Sarah thanked him and went to the police station that night to hear Reenie claim that Christopher was going after the Book of Bakamin, something Tyler Osborn expressly told him not to do. Sarah watched from the data analysis room as the scene went down in Desmond's apartment. After Christopher had been caught in the act by Desmond Callahan, Reenie immediately called for his rescue. Osborn refused, citing the danger in sending a rescue team. Sarah Bellum sided with Osborn, which surprised Reenie given he unflinching demand to save Elias Kelly's life. Sarah tried to defend her point, but Reenie refused to listen to it and left to do what she had to do by herself. Sarah Bellum returned to her regular duties after Melanie Reenie skipped town and, two weeks later, was still working with the other PST members in trying to decipher to symbols found in the Book of Bakamin. She was the only PST member not to defend Reenie when Kathleen Keane would make fun of her. Eventually, Keane decided to cut it out and help decipher the images, immediately recognizing them as from a druid sect from the middle ages that worshiped a demon and sought to bring him into this world. Sarah gave her the folder with all of the images for her to look through when Reese Baum came in, offering a chance to prevent the imminent summoning at Millennium Park in exchange for the Chemical X. The next day, with the girl at the Townsville High School prom, Sarah went to the police station to discuss with Osborn the treat of demonic activity in Townsville, which she still did not believe. Osborn got a call about the hostage situation at the high school and Sarah accompanied him. Outside of the school, Roger Hillenburg told them to stay put while Priscilla Moore and Blossom talked, and when Desmond Callahan came out and asked for help in rescuing everyone, Sarah was immediately against it, but was outvoted by Osborn, who agreed to help and allowed Desmond to get away, much to Sarah's surprise. About a week later, Sarah was present at a PST meeting convened by Kathleen Keane, who insisted that the demon threat at Millennium Park be taken seriously. Sarah was still hesitant about it when the Powerpuff Girls crashed the meeting, demanding to know everything the PST was keeping a secret from them, including the Gangreen Gang. Sarah denied any secrecy, but Utonium admitted it, agreeing to explain everything once the Gangreen Gang was defeated. Utonium then admitted that they had no choice but to relent to Reese Baum's demand. Sarah was present at the PST meeting the following day in which Reese Baum announced her approval of the vial of Chemical X given to her and handed over the counter-spell to Xavier's barrier directly Sarah. Reese also agreed to give up the higher power, but only if Utonium came alone, which he agreed to. That night, Osborn called from Millennium Park to ensure she and Meyer were ready with the counter-spell. She assured him they were, although she made it clear that she was uneasy about it, being a Catholic. Nevertheless, she and Sarah chanted the spell, but Osborn called to tell them it was to no avail. Sarah would out of ideas, but Meyer suggested to gather the staff in the courtyard. Sarah stopped herself from analyzing the plan objectively, and simply gather the staff as she was instructed. Meyer handed out a copy of the spell to everyone and told them they would be fired if they didn't chant. Sarah confirmed that he being serious and they all chanted together. The plan worked and Osborn and the Powerpuff Girls were about to pass the barrier and out an end to the ritual. Season 2 One month later, Sarah appeared to enjoy a return to normalcy with the defeat of the Gangreen Gang, but was surprised to find that Elliott Meyer had become a fan of teen gymnastics, which Sarah found worrisome. She ordered him to stop watching it, and had to confiscate his cell phone when she caught him watching it on his cell phone during a PST meeting. Later, Sarah found that Meyer continued to oppose her by having the cable installed in his office. Although angry, she allowed his to watch the interview after the competition. Watching silently, Sarah was shocked to see the local champion, River Kubelik, show a picture of her deceased older sister Flower who looked exactly like Blossom. She and Meyer called a PST meeting in which John Utonium was forced to explain that he stole Flower's body from the morgue and used it to create Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup were created the same way. Utonium agreed to go to Oregon and speak with the Kubelik family about not showing Flower's picture on TV anymore. Later, Sarah told Meyer that she would be accompanying Utonium to Oregon because she did not trust him alone. Utonium instructed Sarah to follow his lead as they impersonated FBI agents to enter the Kubelik house. Sarah simply allowed Utonium to do most of the talking with Howard Kubelik, River's father, and his wife Sunset Kubelik}Sunset. Although they were both accommodating, River exploded at the suggestion that Utonium might confiscate her locket. Howard ordered them to leave, and Sarah agreed to sneak in and steal the locket that night, which she did successfully. The following day, however, during River's interview with Dan Segallos, River revealed that Sarah had stolen a fake locket. The next day, back at the hotel, Blossom stormed in after having seen River on the television the previous night. Sarah tried to calm her, but Utonium antagonized her and ordered her home. She refuses and ran to the Kubelik's house. Sarah was hopeful that the Kubeliks would not be too upset, but when they arrived, they did not believe Sarah's explanation that Blossom was a genetic experiment, rather than their daughter, Flower. She and Utonium were arrested by Sam Woods, but were released that evening by Utonium's old colleague, Ryan Parker. Sarah and Utonium returned to Townsville for a PST meeting during which Utonium explained what happened in Oregon, leaving out the part about Ryan Parker and explaining he belief that Blossom would return as soon as the Kubeliks discover her powers and reject her. Utonium and Osborn argued again about the Devon Group and Reese Baum's whereabouts, causing Sarah to storm out in frustration and go home. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Bellum, Sarah Bellum, Sarah Bellum, Sarah Bellum, Sarah Bellum, Sarah Bellum, Sarah Bellum, Sarah